


Snogging On The Settee

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheeky Draco, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is home after three days away. Cue some super fluffy snogging on the settee!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Snogging On The Settee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexMeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMeg/gifts).



> For the wonderful AlexMeg, who wanted fluff, fluff and more fluff! And kisses! There are a couple of those too, lovely.

After three days away, Auror Potter was finally home. He’d missed Draco terribly. 

The pair lay entwined upon their settee. Harry clung to his husband, unable to believe how much he loved the wizard in his arms

“You do realise we’re married?” Draco remarked, his voice amused. He carded his hands through Harry’s untameable hair. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Don’t _care_ ," Harry murmured, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach. “Love you. Missed you.”

“Alright then,” Draco laughed. “I’ll bite. Love you too, you utter prat.”

Harry closed his eyes contentedly. There wasn’t another place in existence where he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
